


Violet Tears

by UnaFearless



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Mild Smut, Shuuichi Shindo is in love, Song Lyrics, Sweet and soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, Writer's Block, Yuki Eiri is in love, just a feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: After Yuki got back from New York he and Shuichi continue their relationship. Yet, Yuki has a case of writer's block he can't seem to overcome. Shuichi has an idea - what Yuki needs is a vacation to get away from this city and clear his mind - and sometimes that's all you need.
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 4





	Violet Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Gravitation is an older Anime but I've watched it a couple of times already and I just love it! Shuichi and Yuki do have a special place in my heart and maybe some of you feel the same. That's why I just had to write a little fic about them.
> 
> Maybe this is a bit cheesy, too fluffy for this pairing, but hey, I wanted it exactly like this! Maybe some of you also enjoy it. If so let me know.

**Violet Tears**

Shuichi softly moaned, his fingers dug into the sheets, tears trickled out of the corners of his eyes. Completely overwhelmed he was caught in an ecstasy he never thought possible. It was Yuki making him feel this way. His gentle touch, his tender kisses, the way he made love to him. “Yuki,” Shuichi whispered, his legs tightly wrapped around his waist, hopelessly lost in the heat of pleasure. Softly Shuichi sighed when he came, waves of heat rushing through his body. Yuki pulled him close, groaning, and with one last thrust he shuddered, releasing into Shuichi. For a short moment he was so gentle and loveable, kissing away Shuichi's tears, holding onto him as if he never wanted to let go.

Yet, as always it was over too soon. Yuki retreated as soon as he was finished, leaving Shuichi cold and alone between the sheets. He wanted to grab his hand, wanted to make Yuki stay in bed next to him, holding him until he fell asleep. But Yuki just slipped away, Shuichi watching as he went to the sideboard at the other side of the room, lighting a cigarette. For a moment he stood there by the window, naked and in all his glory, smoking silently. Shuichi just knew something was troubling him. “What's wrong?”

With a sigh Yuki took another drag of his cigarette before he answered. “I can't write.”

“Oh,” was all Shuichi came up with. Which wasn't helpful at all. He knew that Yuki had to keep a deadline. To be stuck with writer's block was no fun at all, remembering his own struggles when he had to come up with lyrics for a new song but his mind was just blank. Unfortunately there wasn't anything that really helped, there was no recipe or a quick solution to overcome this situation. You simply couldn't force it.

“Yeah,” Yuki said under his breath. “Since weeks I haven't produced one single sentence.”

“Weeks? But you're in your office everyday for hours. You must have written something?”

“I sit in front of an empty page, Shuichi.” Yuki sounded annoyed, hectically taking another drag of his cigarette. “There's nothing in my head, nothing. I know what I want to write about but I can't bring the words out. Everything I type is shit and I delete it again. It's frustrating.” He put out the cigarette, slipped into his bathrobe and stormed out of the bedroom.

“Yuki!” Shuichi called after him and wanted to jump off the bed to follow him, comfort him somehow, cheer him up, but he knew better. So he just let him be, pulled the blanket over his body and snuggled in. Sleep wouldn't come of course, he was worried about Yuki. Since they'd settled things between them after he came back from New York everything had gotten better with each day and Yuki was slowly opening up to him. However, at times he still fell back into his cold and indifferent demeanor. Yuki was still Yuki after all and this wouldn't change. It was best to leave him alone, Shuichi understood that's simply how Yuki was and it had nothing to do with himself.

Just as he was drifting off into a slumber the door opened and Yuki stormed back in. “Dammit,” he cursed and grabbed for his cigarettes.

“Still can't write?” Shuichi mumbled sleepily. “Tell you what, why don't you get some rest and try tomorrow. It's late anyway and I gotta get up early having a long day ahead at the studio.” He held the blanket up and patted the mattress to make Yuki crawl into bed, but he just snorted and left again. Shuichi sighed, pulled the blanket up to his chin and within moments he was asleep.

  
  


*

  
  


In the morning Shuichi woke up and found Yuki beside him, sound asleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Shuichi smiled and watched him for a while, regarded his sharp profile, his soft lips. Shuichi wanted to kiss them so badly but held himself back because he didn't want to wake him up. He wondered if Yuki had been able to write last night. Well, he definitely would find out later.

Careful not to wake up his lover Shuichi crawled out of bed and went to take a shower. Afterwards he went into the kitchen and made breakfast. While he was frying eggs he hummed happily to himself. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and Yuki whispered in his ear. “Good morning.”

Shuichi jumped. “Hey, don't sneak up on me like that,” he called and turned his head to look at Yuki. “I could've hurt myself on that hot skillet.”

“You're pretty hot yourself,” Yuki replied and kissed the sensitive spot right under Shuichi's ear.

Surprised, his eyebrows shot upwards. “What's wrong with you? This is so not like you. Were you finally able to write last night?”

“No, I decided to let it be. You are right, I cannot force my Muse to give me Inspiration. I need to clear my mind.”

Turning around within Yuki's embrace Shuichi gazed up into his honey eyes. “I got an idea, Yuki. I was thinking last night cause I was so worried about you because you can't write. You need a change of scenery, a vacation.”

“You're right, that's a good idea. So, where do we go? Is there a place you would like to see, somewhere where you've never been?”

Shuichi's eyes widened and began to sparkle. “You mean, you want me to go with you? You and me on a vacation together?”

“Yes.” He pulled Shuichi closer. “I want us to have the best time ever.”

Shuichi's heart was pounding wildly in his chest. He was overwhelmed with joy. With shining eyes he gave Yuki a kiss. “Yes, yes, yes! I don't care where we're going as long as we're together. I'm so looking forward to it.”

Returning the kiss, Yuki couldn't help but smile against Shuichi's lips, amused by his delight at the prospect of a joint vacation. All of a sudden he ended the kiss, frowned and sniffed. “I think the eggs are burning.”

“Oh no!” Quickly Shuichi let go of Yuki and took the skillet from the stove, putting it in the sink. Looking at the ruined eggs he sighed. “Well, I guess we have to eat outside.”

  
  


~*~

  
  


Pressing the accelerator Yuki steered his Mercedes through the traffic to get to the Highway. He wanted to get out of Tokyo as fast as he could. Shuichi was sitting next to him in the passenger seat happily chatting away, all excited over their trip. Two weeks they would have to themselves, two weeks in Shizukana Yama, where there was nothing but hills, mountains and nature. Shuichi's manager and producer weren't amused about it, as well as Hiro and Fujisaki, because they were in the middle of rehearsals for the upcoming tour of the band. But Yuki had made sure that Tohma Seguchi gave his okay, so there wasn't anything they could do about it.

A couple of days ago Yuki and his brother in law had met and talked things over. At first Mr. Seguchi was against it, the tour was too important since it was the first one _Bad Luck_ was doing. Yuki threatened Tohma that if he didn't give his okay he would make sure Shuichi would fall into a deep depression and not be able to perform. It was the first time he'd actually seen Tohma sweating and losing his cool because he knew exactly that Yuki was able to pull it off. If he started acting cold and cruel towards Shuichi Shindo again it would be hell for everyone, let alone the financial disaster that would follow if the tour had to be cancelled. 

“Alright Eiri,” Tohma said through clenched teeth. “I promised not to interfere with your love life anymore and I won't. This is really the most inopportune time for a vacation, with the upcoming tour and all. However, as long as you bring Mr. Shindo back happy, motivated and able to perform, go ahead. Take him on a vacation.”

“Thank you, Tohma. Which brings me to a favor I want to ask of you.”

Tohma skeptically raised an eyebrow and made a gesture with his hand. “Shoot.”

“I need the keys to your house in the mountains. I want to go somewhere where me and Shuichi are far off the beaten track. I'd really appreciate it.”

Tohma was dumbfounded, staring at Yuki with his mouth practically on the floor. “You really are serious with Mr. Shindo, aren't you?”

“Don't you know already?” He held his hand out, palm up in front of his brother in law. “The keys. Please.”

So, now he and Shuichi were on the way. They'd bought enough groceries for their time in the mountains and in about two and a half hours they would be far away from this city. A smile curled up on Yuki's lips, he was also excited and looking forward to the time alone with Shuichi.

  
  


*

  
  


After they arrived and settled in, Yuki stood on the porch, smoking and looking over the lake that was stretching out behind the little, japanese-style house. It was surrounded by trees and mountains, the only thing he heard were the rustling of the wind and the chirping of birds. _Peace and quiet at last._

“Yukiii, this place is awesome! I didn't know such a beautiful place even existed. How did you find it? But … wait … there's no TV. What are we gonna do all the time without a TV? Oh, right. More time for us. But there must be a soundsystem somewhere, some music every now and then would be nice. No, no sound system either, okay. Lots of books though. Many books, this shelf is huge, Yuki. Packed with books from top to bottom, must be heaven for you. Hahahaaa! … Yukiiii, I love it here, thank you for bringing me, we'll have the best time ever. Man, I'm hungry. You hungry too? Should I make some lunch? What do you want to eat? Chicken curry? I don't know how to make chicken curry, but I wanna eat it so bad. I'm starving …”

Yuki took a drag from his cigarette and rolled his eyes. So much for peace and quiet, that nuisance was talking enough for the both of them. Suddenly Shuichi stepped behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his back. It felt good to have him so close, to feel the warmth of his body and how he embraced him. “So you like it here?”

“Yes.”

“Chicken curry sounds good. I'll help you prepare it.”

“Thank you Yuki.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

Yuki took a deep breath and then exhaled. “Have I ever told you that I love you?”

Shuichi shook his head.

“You know I do, right?”

Shuichi nodded.

“I'm sorry.” Yuki put out the cigarette and turned around, pulling Shuichi close. He was so small and delicate, yet his big violet eyes gazed up at him so sincere and full of affection. “For being so harsh with you at times.”

“Yuki,” Shuichi replied and smiled. “It's okay, I can deal with it. I know that's how you are, not only with me but with everybody.”

“But I don't want to be like this with you. Even though you can really be a pain in the ass sometimes.”

All of a sudden Shuichi became all serious and the smile faded from his lips. “No, I want you to stay just the way you are. That's who I fell in love with. You, with all your flaws and imperfections. I'm not perfect either, nobody in this world is.”

Yuki's heart stopped for a moment and he felt regret. Shuichi had a point there. The feelings he held for him suddenly overwhelmed him and all he was able to do was to lean down and kiss his lips. Fervently and with all his devotion. Shuichi jumped up, wrapping his legs around Yuki's waist, kissing him back, slow and deep. He held on tight while they somehow made it to the sofa where they got rid of all their clothes. “Guess we skip lunch for now,” Shuichi breathed against Yuki's mouth. “I feel a completely different kind of hunger at the moment.”

Skin to skin they lost themselves within their emotions. Yuki was amazed once again by the way Shuichi reacted to his every touch, for a while nothing else came out of his mouth than moaning and sighing, and occasionally he whispered his name. Yuki didn't understand the attraction between them which had been there from the start. Yet, whatever it was he didn't question it anymore like he used to, didn't try to analyze his own emotions. These days he just went with it, drifting on them without fighting them. It made everything a lot easier and his feelings for Shuichi went deeper than ever. There was nothing he could do about that. And he didn't want to.

Tears were glistening in Shuichi's eyes and he clung to Yuki's shoulders, gasping. Yuki stopped moving and cupped his face between his hands. “Did I hurt you?” he wanted to know while wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

“No,” Shuichi replied softly. “I'm just so … overwhelmed. I never thought I'd feel like this … don't stop Yuki … Yuki …” He leaned upwards to claim his lips in a greedy kiss. 

That was it. All he ever needed in his life was this. Eiri Yuki was done for.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Two weeks passed by way too fast. For the first time since they were together they didn't argue or tease each other, there were no misunderstandings or others who interfered in their relationship. Shuichi and Yuki simply enjoyed each other's company, doing nothing else but what they wanted to do; swimming in the lake, hiking through the mountains, cooking, reading, talking about everything that was on their minds. Of course they fucked whenever and wherever they wanted to, since here they were completely cut off from the rest of the world. Nobody would hear or see them.

Shuichi got to know a whole different Yuki during this time, one who was even more affectionate and cuddly, sweet, open and relaxed than when they were in Tokyo. Shuichi himself became more calm and collected, sometimes just lying with his head in Yuki's lap while he was reading, being entirely satisfied as things were. Here life was at a halt and he realized that this was exactly what he and Yuki needed. He didn't feel like talking or running around like usual, his excess energy he spent with Yuki between the sheets. All in all, these two weeks brought them even closer together which was a good thing, something he would not have thought possible.

It was raining on the last day of their vacation and Shuichi was standing next to Yuki on the porch, leaning on the railing, watching the rain pouring down. “You know,” Yuki said softly. “I wish we could stay here forever and forget about the world.”

Shuichi looked at Yuki with a longing he didn't know he had until now. “Yes, that would be nice.” Leaning his head against Yuki's shoulder he gazed over the lake and the trees in the distance. He'd never felt so much peace in his heart before. “We can come back here again if we want to be completely alone. It's our special place.”

Suddenly Yuki pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Shuichi. “Here, I wrote this for you last night while you were sleeping.”

With big eyes Shuichi stared at the words written in Yuki's distinct handwriting. He could hardly believe it, Yuki had written a song especially for him.

  
  


_Violet tears_

_Like a whirlwind you entered my life, my world changed into violet._

_Captured my heart in an instant, even though I didn't understand._

_I see it now, helplessly falling,_

_holding you in my arms._

_Kissing away those violet tears,_

_violet tears._

_Something long forgotten your heart made me see, and I know now._

_My soul is yours like yours is mine, this is forever our true beginning._

_I see it now, helplessly falling,_

_holding you in my arms._

_Kissing away those violet tears,_

_violet tears._

  
  


“Yuki this is … it's wonderful!”

“Will you sing it for me?”

Overwhelmed and with a lump in his throat Shuichi replied: “I will! I'll make a song of it the world will never forget.”

“I expect nothing less.”

Shuichi pulled him into an embrace and kissed him passionately. “You've overcome your writer's block! I'm so happy Yuki! So happy!”

Gently Yuki put a finger under Shuichi's chin and gazed into his incredibly beautiful eyes, smiling. “Me too. And we'll definitely come back here again soon.”


End file.
